Miss Blackfeather
by My Line
Summary: Scorpio Village Dances, A Huge Party! Tom Has Been Thinking About Something For A While, And Decides To Secure It At The Ball! Oneshot, Isabelle X Tom Nook


Miss Blackfeather

 _A One-Shot Fanfic By My Line._

"Request Five: Buy Me A Pair Of Sunglasses From Nook's- I see." Isabelle crossed the task off, heading out, through the Luscious 'Scorpio Village', one of the most peaceful and beautiful places on the face of the earth. Everyhing in it was hand crafted, and it goes to show how strong is the new beautiful.

Isabelle looked down at her map, she wasn't the best when it came to directions. "Take A South Turn, And Its On The Corner," she said, as she sighed in relief... Only to take a turn North.

"Isabelle, Your Sense Of Direction Is Of The Utmost Importance! You Mush Sharpen Those Skills, Come In!" a familiar voice came from behind Isabelle. It Was Tom Nook! She wondered for a sec, but she looked at her compass, and slapped herself.

"Oh Dear! Thank You Tom!" Isabelle bowed at him in the long, black dress she wore, the feathers on it reeking the smell of perfectly cooked beef, with a tint of vineager. Each plume, plucked from Mandibuzzes, a rare species of pokemon, though they were more common here due to Scorpio Village's dense, humid air, providing them a safe sleeping space.

Isabelle walked into Nook's store. "Isabelle, Do You Need Something?" Tom asked suspiciously. She was rarely out of the office. "And, I May Ask, Why Are You Dressed So Fancy? It looks amazing on you!~" He complimented.

"The Mayor Wanted Sunglasses For The Ball, Haven't You Heard Honey?" she smirked, teasing him with the words 'honey' as she knew he liked her. "The Ball Has Been Everywhere! Even The Newspaper!" Isabelle screeched in happiness, as Nook sighed, giving her the sunglasses, as she handed him back the money, going upstairs.

"Tom, Where Are You Going!" She ran upstairs quickly, trying not to trip. We all know how it went with that klutz of a person. Thankfully, she only fell at the top, tripping over the final staircase.

 _THUMP!_

Tom opened the door, appearing in a tuxedo. He looked at Isabelle, giving her a hand. "Hey, Are You Okay?" he said in a voice that particularly aroused Isabelle. "Thankfully, Your Dress Isn't Ruined," he assured her.

Isabelle chuckled at the comment. "Tom, I Think I'll Be Fine," she looked at her dress. "Not Too Much Damage, I Think I Can Still Go In This," she said, making her way down the staircase, this time clenching onto the sparkling wooden railing so she wouldn't fall.

Isabelle looked at her phone. 9:26 P.M. She screamed. Nook noticed Isabelle running out the door, he followed, all the way back to the Town Hall, she looked at her phone. 9:29 P.M. Crowds were filling lines, Isabelle was screwed. She rushed through the crowds, putring her hand up. "Everyone, Please Wait Another Minute, I Must Quickly Discuss Something With The Mayor," Isabelle walked in, putting Tom in the position of letting them know when the can come in. Immediately, Isabelle went and gave the Mayor her sunglasses she ordered, she gave Tom the sign to let everyone in.

The DJ Was The First To Come In. K.K Slider was the best DJ in the village. Everyone else slowly came in, as the first song played was 'HandClap' By Fitz And The Tantrums. It was a CLASSIC in Scorpio Village. Any dance would start off with that song. It was a pumping, intense song to get people going, and it was the Mayor's favorite song!

Later, they would play other songs, before K.K stopped the music for a little, putting his mouth up to the mic. "Everyone! We Have Someone Who Volunteered To Sing For Us! Here's Tom Nook, Singing 'Play That Song' By Train!" K.K said, everyone clapping, as Tom got up and sang for everyone. Getting to the chorus, he got even louder...

 _"Play That Song,_

 _The One That Makes Me Go, All Night Long..._

 _The One That Makes Me Think Of, You..._

 _That's All You Gotta Do..."_

Nook finished the song, coming offstage. Everyone clapped immensely for him. He jumped down, looking at one person in specific, approaching her. Isabelle's face seemed surprisingly happy, as Nook poked her. "Isabelle?" he said, placing his arms on her waist. "I Need To Tell You Something..." he said, seeming almost arroused.

"Tom..." Isabelle's eyes were shining bright. Tom pulled something from his pocket.

"Isabelle... Will You Marry Me?" He said, looking at her eyes. She was in shock, it came out of nowhere.

 _This Is My Chance... I've Wanted Him... This Is It..._ Isabelle thought, she nodded. "Yes, I'd Love To." She said, her face approaching him, as she touched her sweet, luscious lips, pink as the sunset to Tom's, as they kissed for the next few minutes. The entire crowd 'Oooooh'-ed them, even the Mayor.

"M'Lady, Shall We Take This Upstairs?" Nook chuckled, saying the word 'M'Lady.'

Isabelle Nodded. "Sure... But There's One More Thing..." She giggled.

K.K got back up to the mic. "Attention! Our Last Song Will Be 'Shape Of You' by Ed Sheeren!" K.K got back down, as everyone danced the night away...

((A/N, TYSM for Reading! Please Review?))

((This story qas definitely fun to make, and I hope you guys can share that experience with me! ~My Line))


End file.
